Shakespeare 5 and 1
by messed up stargazer
Summary: We all know Tim's a reader and Tony's not.  5 times Tim had shakespeare play and 1 time Tony did. Tim/Tony R&R


One) when Tony got home, Tim was reading. That wasn't unusual. But Tony found the book to be.

"Is that _Macbeth_ dude? Tony asked and Tim jumped. He obviously hadn't heard Tony come in. Tim had his cute little head in his little McBook too much.

"Yes, Tony. It's really fantastic. It's all about a man's quest for power and descent into madness. You should read it, Tony." Tim said, giving Tony a quick glance before returning to his book.

"I don't _do_ books, Mc Double Double Toil and Trouble." Tony recited and Tim hid a grin.

Two) two weeks later, Tim was reading another thick book before bed.

"What happened to Macbeth?" Tony asked.

"Finished." Tim replied.

"What are you reading now?" Tony asked, hoping for more than a one-word answer.

"Othello." Tim answered.

Tony pouted. "How is it?"

"Good. I like Macbeth better though but I still have some pages to change my mind." Tim replied. Satisfied, Tony snuggled up close to Tim and let sleep overtake him.

"I still don't do books, Mc Tragedy." Tony said sleepily.

Three) about a month later, when Tony and Tim were switching shifts for a stakeout, Gibbs had forbid them to do it together (too much sex not enough stakeout) Tim had another book.

'Which is it this time?" Tony asked, genuinely curious and he noticed how exhausted Timmy was.

"Anton and Cleopatra." Tim replied, noticing Tony's curiosity. And before Tony asked, like usual, he said, "I finished Othello that's what happened. Yes, it was good but I still liked Macbeth better. I don't know if you should read it. You wouldn't really like it."

"I still don't do books, Mc Sleepy Head. Go home and get some rest." Tony said giving Tim a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's amazing how well you two know each other." Ziva said as she packed up.

Four) three weeks later, Tony woke from sleeping on his desk and drooling onto his hand. Shaking the disgusting drool off, he looked over at his partner. Tim was still asleep, his head resting on an open book. Tony crept over to get a peek at the book.

"Let me guess. You finished Anton and Cleopatra. King Lear is pretty good, but you still like Macbeth better. And I could give it a try." Tony recited. Tim shifted and Tony took the opportunity to slid the book out, mark it, and put it into a desk drawer. Not because he cared if his boyfriend got book face but so Gibbs didn't hit him with it.

"I still don't do books, Mc Shakespeare." Tony whispered and was fairly certain Tim hadn't heard him.

Five) when Ziva told him that Tim had been attacked defending the witness of a new case, Tony's heart stopped. He just barely asked where he was and Ziva said ambulance. He raced there as fast as he could.

"Tim!" He called. The place was surrounded with ambulances. There had to have been three.

"DiNozzo?" A familiar voice called. A man walked over to him and stopped him, Tony fighting him until he took a breather and stopped.

"Boss?" He choked.

"DiNozzo? What are you doing here? Why aren't you taking witness statements?" Gibbs asked concern on his usually stoic face.

"Ziva told me Tim got hurt. I have to see him! I don't care what happens!" Tony shouted.

"Let me show you. He isn't that hurt." Gibbs said. In a daze, Tony allowed himself to be pulled around people and machines. Gibbs led him to the ambulance on Tony's right and Tim was there. He was on a gurney, but seemed fine. Tony furrowed his brow.

"I got grazed by a bullet and they want to make sure nothing else got hit." Tim said, exasperated. Tony smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything you need?" Tony asked, squeezing Tim's hand as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Yeah, my copy of Hamlet got lost during the firefight. Can you get me another?" Tim asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure. But I _still_ don't do books, Mc to be or not to be." Tony smiled.

Tim gently slid the keys into the lock. Tony had just gotten released from the hospital. He'd finally found the perfect fifties woman and she'd hit him over the head with a vase. He made a mental note top read the "Good Wives' Guide' or whatever it was called, if it would Tony smile. He'd do anything to see Tony smile. He'd made Tony lie down on the couch while he went out to go get some much needed groceries. Tylenol, Tony's prescription, ice packs, and an electric blanket. Tony was still lying on the couch so Tim gave a small smile. Tim unpacked the groceries and got Tony a glass of water. Tim put in on the coffee table and his smile broadened. Tony was fast asleep. Tim plugged in the blanket and spread over his lover. When he did, he noticed something in Tony's lax fingers. An old, beat up book. _That's strange. _He thought. _Tony doesn't ever read._ He pried the book and read the cover, almost bursting out laughing. He doubled over, silent laughter echoing through the apartment. Tony had been reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

"So much for 'not doing books' Tony." Tim said. He lightly kissed Tony's forehead and put the book back on his shelf. Tony would deny that he read it until Tim brought out his cell phone and showed him the picture he took while Tony was still asleep.


End file.
